denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Mustache
Mustache (콧수염, Kotsuyeom) is a character in Denma. Summary He's a Quanx dealer in the planet Moab, and also Quanx. He's a Teleportation Quanx. He was a professional Hyper-Quanx trainer, and before he became a lousy Quanx dealer. His ears are like elf's ears. His nose is round. He has a mustache like his nickname. His height is as small as a dwarf. His forelock covered his eyes, and they're cute. He knows El's mark. His employee is exist. It's guessed that his employee is his son because his bangs and hair color are similar to him. Biography Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (27), Jiro reads the business card's memories and in the past, Juwan gives a business card to him and says he's a professional Hyper-Quanx trainer slash dealer, and this kind local dealer told him all about him, and he just wants to says it's a privilege to meet him in person. Juwan asks that can Jiro tell them how many Quanx skills he has. Juwan finds a empty drug container and thinks Jiro is a junkie. He pretends not to know that. Juwan wears Georg filter sunglasses and sees Jiro, and thinks if he'd known he was in this state, he wouldn't have bothered coming here at all, and he can't exactly blame him either, and he does have skills like he said, but the wavelengths from his body show he's beyond recovery, and no amount of training will ever get him back to normal, and he should've known, and he'd dare toss him his way just because he's from an outer planet, and he only wasted his precious time. Juwan takes off his Georg filter sunglasses but he falls it. Jiro picks up the sunglasses his Partial Teleportation ability and brings to Juwan. Jiro says he has two Quanx abilities in total, one is the one Juwan just saw, and the other one is he doesn't wanna talk about it, or rather he can't tell him ever. In (12) - Ch.543, (28), Juwan says he's quite a celebrity in this line of work, and it's their lifelong wish to be handed his business card among many Hyper-Quanxs, and which is also why he's sometimes bothered by mediocre, good-for-nothing dealers here and there, so if Jiro want to get out of here, come see him, but of course, he doesn't just accept anyone who knocks on his door, and it won't easy, and after he pass the test, he still have to undergo three years of training which is that only 10% of the chosen Hyper-Quanxs endure through, but then again, he has a feeling they'll see each other again, and make sure he hold onto that business card. Juwan says most of the Hyper-Quanxs that come looking for him are after money, it's their absolute motivation, and during the initial state of training, they train harder than anyone else, and the tougher the training gets, the harder they train, and it's almost as if they'll make it to the end, but when the training reaches its most extreme limit, most of them quit, and it's the ones who looked the most unpromising and unstable in the beginning, who end up showing the most remarkable perseverance under extreme conditions, and about those 10% who made it through the entire training process, if they had anything in common unlike the ones who gave up halfway, it's that they all had a clear goal other than mere fortune. Juwan says for example Jiro said he wants to get out of slum and it's most admirable, however, people often deceive themselves in order to deny their harsh reality, and if his wish was to mean anything, the answer has to come from the bottom of his heart as well. Juwan says so he'll ask Jiro one last time, and he asks that does he really wish to escape from his current situation. Current time Volume 8 Denma grabs him by the collar and says that he loves how he sound so calm about it, and it's none of his business, and he asks that how does he know so much about this stuff. Denma tries to reveal his forelock, and says how he can even see straight when his eyes are all covered, and he tries to stop it. Denma sees his bright eyes and says they're so damn cute. Denma says if what he's saying is true, that means he's dying super fast. He says he knows this because he was a pretty good Quanx trainer, and before he became a lousy Quanx dealer, that is, the pay used to be better too. When Jiro restored to reason and eating an energy bar, he hears this. He says to Denma that he has seen all types of Quanxs from here and there, and the sockets might be shaped differently, but there were many cases like him, and he has seen them with his own eyes when he trained them. Denma lies on the ground and says if what he's saying is true, then why he's trapped in a socket, and because they couldn't control him, but he has seen plenty of guys who were rougher than him, and most of them worked in their own bodies, and it's not like his skills are anything special. He sounds Denma out about cheer up Dike, the Invincible Death of Urano. Denma is devastated and says what he did ever do to Silverquick, and why they didn't just kill him, and why they would torture him like this. Denma smirks and says he's so pissed off, and all he can does is just laugh. He sees Denma and thinks he knew he didn't hear it wrong when they were shooting back there, and he heard his whereabouts became unknown after he ran away, and if Invincible Death Dike really trapped in a kid's body, then this is his chance, and with the bounty El put on his head, and his life could turn around again. Jiro finds a box and shouts that Denma and he stop yapping and come help him with this. Volume 9 The survivor says that due to the nature of this place, washing his hand will only change the taste. He drinks the soup, and the survivor says that he really doesn't wanna eat it. He asks that what's wrong with this soup. Denma also drinks the soup, and he asks that why does it taste so weird now. Denma angry and shouts that the soup tastes like he wanna punch someone in the face really hard. The survivor says that while he was treating the wound on Jiro's forehead, his hand went through his brain repeatedly, and he'd this negative vibe that kept getting in the way. The survivor says that the truth is he has made a name for himself for illegal medical practices back in his home planet, he has treated all sorts of patients, and that fella right there, he was a serious drug problem, so serious that he can't even imagine treating him, the aura he breathes out is too dark and way too heavy, and he's not being metaphorical here, his actual energy is heavy, he keeps sinking down from his self-pity, pessimism, depression, anxiety, and fear, if completely devours the positive and healthy energy field around him as well, anyone around him will fall into the swamp of dark energy, and end up dying either from an injury or a disease, he should just die alone, that way, he wouldn't spread so much misery around, and if they weren't inside this fridge, it wouldn't have been just the taste that changed, it would've spoiled the whole soup, for the lack of a better word, he's literally breathing out death each minute. He and Denma vomit the soup. Denma says that the survivor could've told them before they ate the damn thing, he knew he'd a bad feeling about Jiro for a reason, and he'll getting out of here, now. Denma calls Jiro, and shouts that the junkie said they should hurry, and he asks that he grows his own weed in there or something. In (137), he sees something and he's surprised. He teleports and shouts that it's Transcriptome. Denma sees Adam and he's surprised. He asks that why Denma is watching there all by himself. Denma feels pain in his ankle again, and he escapes the danger of being cut off his neck by Adam. He thinks that he must save Denma because he's worth of fortune. He teleports and thinks that his guns may not be able to kill the Transcriptome, but this should be enough to make it fall back. He arrives in front of Adam. He tries to shoot his guns, but both of his guns have no bullets. Adam cuts his neck. Jiro and the survivor are surprised. Jiro enters the gap between the boxes. Jiro says to the survivor that he can reattach his head. The survivor says that the death from a heading can't be undone even with the two-dimensional logic, and he seemed like a good fella so it's pitiful. Adam finds Jiro. Jiro shoots guns to Adam, and he shoots the survivor's left leg. Adam's left leg also breaks. Jiro aims gun to the survivor and says that he was right all along. Jiro shoots Adam and the survivor. Quanx Ability *Teleportation Quotes *"I hope that's not how we're gonna end up in a few hours..." *(To Denma) "Why are you holding onto my butt this time?" *'Am I going to make it out alive with these two clowns?' *"Make sure you take everything you need so we don't have to come back here again..." Trivia *Fan arts **April 15, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2015 - Source **January 24, 2018 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Deceased Characters